<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing. by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483794">Stargazing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, hand holding, is it gay to hold you bros hand and think hes breathtaking?, its gay lads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuroo 2020, Day 4 summer nights </p>
<p>“And that one is an owl.” </p>
<p>Kuroo hums beside him, “I don’t know, kind of looks like a cat.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think all ive gotten so far from writing all this week is that i cant write at all lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that one is an owl.” </p>
<p>Kuroo hums beside him, “I don’t know, kind of looks like a cat.” </p>
<p>Koutarou looks over at his friend squinting in his eyes at him, studying the grin plastered on his face as he looks up at the night sky, “that’s what you said last time.” </p>
<p>He sticks his tongue out at him and turns back to the stars.</p>
<p>Koutarou can hear crickets, yellow light flashing somewhere deep in the grass. He and Kuroo sharing a blanket, that in his view is way too big for how close he wants to be to Kuroo. He curses his past self of not picking out the smaller one before he left the house. </p>
<p>His “crush” or if even that’s what it is, is new, okay maybe not new but new to him in the sense he didn’t notice until last summer training camp, which apparently everyone but him knew about! Apparently too he’d been pining for ‘some time’ at least according to everyone on his team and Kenma. </p>
<p>He tried to play it off and ignore it, he doesn’t see Kuroo that often for anything to come of it, but then third year rolled around and he was taking the train to Kuroo and Kuroo was taking the train to him, and they were up late talking in the night instead of playing video games like planned. </p>
<p>And now he’s texting him late into the night and falling asleep in class. </p>
<p>It’s bad, like if Kuroo even looks at him for a second and he’s sent sprawling, or he laughs at one of his jokes and he feels as if he could float away.</p>
<p>He chances another glance at Kuroo, who’s looking at the stars with deep thought, and Koutarou wants to lean over and kiss him, and Koutarou wants to move his hand a little closer and clasp Kuroo’s in his. </p>
<p>But that’s a no go because they’re friends, they’re best bro’s. Nothing more and nothing less, and even if nothing comes of this stupid crush he’ll love Kuroo for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>He looks away when Kuroo looks over at him raising his eyebrow, happy for the darkness to hopefully hide his blush. He picks at the blanket, willing for it to calm down.</p>
<p>“Bro, you okay? You got quiet.” </p>
<p>Koutarou jerks and stops what he’s doing, “Yep fine!” </p>
<p>He searches the sky, and he points without thinking. “Now that one looks like a cat.” </p>
<p>Kuroo snorts beside him, “No, that’s definitely a bat.” </p>
<p>He shakes his head, he keeps going pointing, “No, see cat ears and cat tail.” </p>
<p>“I think you need to work on your cat anatomy if that looks like a cat to you.” </p>
<p>He squeaks, “I don’t! I know what a cat looks like.” he mumbles the last bit. </p>
<p>Kuroo laughs, “No, you spend all your time googling owls and reading about them, dude, that’s a bat can’t you see?” </p>
<p>He squeezes his eyes shut, “Nope, can’t see it not real.” </p>
<p>“Dude,” he hits his shoulder lightly, “Look!” </p>
<p>He opens his eyes, coming face to face with a shooting star, he watches it’s decent, bright and burning. </p>
<p>“Make a wish,” Kuroo says softly. </p>
<p>And he does and he holds on to it, keeping it close to his chest because he knows it’ll never happen Kuroo will never look at him the way he looks at him, he’ll never hold out his hand or kiss him. </p>
<p>So he holds it and laughs when Kuroo goes on to explain shooting stars with big words he’ll never understand, detailing it all when he asks questions, and he listens and he can’t wait for tonight to be over so he can lay in bed and think about all the chances he could’ve leaned over and kissed Kuroo so easily. </p>
<p>Hours later when it’s quiet and it's just the sound of muffled music from his phone, and Kuroo’s close, and Koutarou can see the stars glinting in his eyes, his hair a mess from where it’s pressed into the blanket and he’s so close, he’s afraid if he blinks he’ll wake up in his bed at home. </p>
<p>But at this moment Kuroo’s so real and right there, and he watches as his eyes are blinking slowly at him, thick eyelashes, and he’s breathtaking. More beautiful than the first time he saw him. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long they haven’t said anything, he doesn’t dare open his mouth; wrecking whatever this is to take that look off of Kuroo’s face. </p>
<p>Words are never easy for him, so he takes it for what this is, and when Kuroo’s hand is inches from his, he holds his breath when he feels Kuroo’s hand touch his, he slowly brings his own closer letting them almost interlace, his hands are rough from volleyball and he knows his own at the same, yet he doesn’t care, he watches them slowly as their hands meet in the middle. </p>
<p>He looks up into Kuroo’s eyes and finds him looking at their hands too, his eyes have long since adjusted to the darkness, and he feels like he’s seeing Kuroo like he’s never seen him before. </p>
<p>Kuroo seems… Almost nervous he’s biting his lip looking only down at their hands, his eyes are dark and he can barely see them when Kuroo looks up all the breath leaves his lungs, and all he can do is look at him, he stops biting his lip and is looking back just as intently. </p>
<p>He’s all talked out, he doesn’t think even if he wanted to he could say the words. </p>
<p>Then he decides fuck it and shuffles closer, he’s never been one to let things stop him, Kuroo doesn’t seem to notice, he’s gone back to staring at their hands. </p>
<p>They’re so close now he can feel warm breath on his face, noses almost touching. </p>
<p>He doesn’t think he has the energy to do anything else but this, be close. </p>
<p>He doesn’t have to say anything at all, because Kuroo is holding his hand and is gazing into his eyes, and he’s lovely. </p>
<p>“I think I like you.” Kuroo sounds breathless and out of it. </p>
<p>Koutarou holds his hand tighter, “No homo?” </p>
<p>“Full homo.” A grin is back on Kuroo’s face looking a little charged, he’s rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand like he does to his one finger when he’s anxious. </p>
<p>“Uh ditto--I mean yeah--I mean me too.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kuroo is smiling softly at him, and his heart is beating faster, he can’t help his own smile, not that that’s a surprise he’s always smiling at Kuroo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. </p>
<p>Comments a kudos are appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>